Far Cry 3: Playing with Vaas
by Sexy Mar
Summary: Vaas has found some victims and wants to play with them. But some toys do not live long... Vaas knew he won't last long because he's human and bleeds, which he likes about the human race. Rated M because of violence, blood and swearing words. Chapter 2 is up! I updated Chapter 1
1. Playing with Knives

Far Cry 3, Chapter 1: Playing with knives

Author's Note: This is my story, and Far Cry 3 and Vaas Montenegro is not mine, it belongs to Ubisoft. But the made up character's mine.

A man wearing red tank top walked to a man, who was sobbing quietly. "Hello people! This is, er..." The man wearing red tank top looked at the tied up man. "What's your name?" He whispered to him. The tied up man refused to speak, giving him sobs. "Tell me your name... Tell me... your FUCKING NAME!" The man wearing red tank top.

"A-Adrian!" The man sobbed more, putting his head down, away from the camera. The tied up man sobbed more, wishing he was released and find a way home to his family.

"So uh... This is my good friend, Adrian." The mohawk said to him. "He and I decided to play a little favorite game of mine. Right, Adrian?" The man in red tank top grinned at him.

"You're a monster bastard!" The man yelled, gaining courage and spat at him, his spit landed on the other man's face.

"... Adrian... Did anyone taught how to spit on people...?" The mohawk man asked him, taking the spit off of his face. "... Would you like me to do something more worse on your face...?" He asked him, causing the victim's courage to decay, shaking his head. "Alright... Let's play my favorite game, okay?" He asked. His victim nodded his head reluctantly. "Alright!" The mohawk man said, getting his knife out.

"Oh my god!" His victim recoiled in fear, wanting to get up and run away from the crazed man.

"Adrian... Adrian... Adrian..." The crazed man tried to comfort him, rubbing the flat side of the knife against his victim's face, causing him to shake more. "Let's play... If I don't stab your fingers, you'll run away and ride the boat away from here." The crazed man said to him. "Why don't we start?" He asked him, his victim nodded very reluctantly.

The crazed man nodded, he cut one of his arms free. "Put your hand on the table and spread your fingers." He said to his victim. The man reluctantly placed his hand on the table and spread his fingers, the crazed man smiled widely at him. "Ready?" He asked him, his victim nodded slowly and reluctantly.

The crazed man chuckled, getting his knife ready. "There's an old tradition, a game we all can play!" The crazed man sang as his knife hit the spaces between his victims fingers, the sound of his knife hitting the table was matching the beat of his singing. "You can start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade! You take a shot of whiskey, you take your knife and pray. You spread your fingers and this is what you say!"

The man was terrified at this moment, wishing this man is starting to finish in a few seconds. "Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop, if I miss the spaces between, my fingers will come off!" The insane man sang for Adrian. "And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out! But all the same, I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!"

"No you can't use a pencil, you cannot use a pen, the only way is with a knife when danger is your friend! And some call it stupid, some call it dumb, but all the same, we play this cause it's so damn fun!" The psycho sang some more, his blade was still hitting the spaces between Adrian's finger.

"Oh! I have all my fingers! The knife goes chop chop chop! If I miss the spaces in between, my finger will come off! But all the same we play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!" The crazed man sang to the camera and Adrian.

"Oh! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! I'm picking up the speed, and if I hit my finger, then my hand will start to bleed!" The psycho sang and stabbed his hand, Adrian screamed in utter pain, letting the insane man laugh in enjoyment. "I hit your fucking hand!" The crazed man laughed more.

"Kids, remember you have to think fast at each songs you know, or this will fucking happen to you." The insane man grinned at the camera. "Goodbye! Call me Vaas Montenegro!" He added, walking to the camera and shut it off.

That's the end! I hope you guys like this because this song is what I like. I sound a little insane... Well that's what Vaas is, he's insane.


	2. There's some Snakes in my Boots!

Far Cry 3, Chapter 2: There's some Snakes in My boots!

Author's Note: Like I said in my first chapter, I don't own Far Cry 3 and Vaas, but only the made up characters

"Hello everyone! I've decided to get three people... To play a game for me!" Vaas said excitedly, walking to a room as someone was following him, holding the camera for him. "It's something I've never had the chance to let anyone play it, so now's my chance! Today, we have Rose, Harry and John! Say hello to everyone!" Vaas said happily to his victims, the camera looked at his victims, tied up and gagged.

"This is Rose, she's a beautiful woman and uh... An organ donor...? Fuck, you need to keep your body, you might give someone your boobs." Vaas said, looking through her wallet. He looked at her, seeing her mascara wearing off from tears. "Remember, you have to respect your body, it's the only fucking thing you have, bitch." He said to her, grabbing her chin and giving her a stern look. She nodded at him, still tearing up.

"Hello, Harry! You live up your name, Harry! Nice beard you've got there. You know?" Vaas asked, sitting on his lap. "You kind of remind me of Santa Claus... Except you don't have a white beard, a red suit and big, fucking large belly!" Vaas grinned and chuckled, getting off of him and looked at him. "I always wanted to know what's in his belly... I know he eats cookies and milk, but I fucking bet he has a belly full of toys!" He laughed more, causing the bearded man to shift nervously.

"John! Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! You look so fucking thin... Either you're a gay cheerleader or you have aneorixia, or whatever they fucking call it... So tell me, why do you look so thin? Want to run some mails? Swim a four hundred track? Run through a fucking minefield? Too bad, I've done that so fucking much, that I got bored of it." Vaas said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, like I said before, we're going to play something that's exciting!" He added.

"Karl! Get the boots here!" Vaas yelled out, Karl ran to him, giving him the large boots two at a time. As he was done bringing twelve boots on the table, Vaas cut one of their arms free from the binds. "Alright! One of you put your hands in one of the boot. If one of you gets an empty boot, it's someones turn. The last one breathing wins!" Vaas said to them. His victims widened their eyes and let out a muffled scream.

"Just fucking do it! Rose you first!" Vaas said, Vaas looked at him and shooked her head in fear, she doesn't want to play his sick games. "Do it or you'll die like Adrian!" Vaas yelled at her. Rose began to sob loudly and nodded. "Okay, which boot you want to put your hand in? Let's fucking hope it's empty." Vaas grinned, Rose reluctantly put her hand in one of the large boots and screamed in pain. She pulled out her hand from the boot and saw a snake was biting her hand.

"Ohohohoho!" Vaas laughed at her. "Oh my God! That was a bad boot! She's out of the game because she'll die from the poison!" Vaas laughed more, kicking her down and letting the snake slither away from them. "Who's next! I'm really excited! Come on! Who's fucking next!?" Vaas asked with a demented grin. Neiher Harry nor John wanted to play this game. "Come on! Someone will win something!" Vaas said.

John looked at one of the boots and slowly put his hand in one of the boot. John sighed in relief to find nothing inside. "You have another fucking chance to play again! Your turn, Santa!" Vaas laughed at Harry. Harry was tearing up and mumbled that he didn't want play this game. "Do it! You have no fucking choice..." Vaas mumbled to him, Harry, after few minutes, nodded and slowly put his hand in the boot. He sighed in relief to find nothing inside.

"Oh no! Who will win!? Santa or Johnny!?" Vaas asked with a large, demented grin. John slowly put his hand in one of the boots and screamed in pain, pulling out to see another snake. "You won, Santa!" Vaas said, he cut him free. "You win! Go on... Run! You lived!" Vaas smiled at him, Harry looked at him, he untied the gag.

"A-am I?" Harry asked Vaas. Vaas nodded with a grin, urging him to run away. Harry nodded and began to run away. Vaas called out to Karly, asking him for his 'boom', Harry thought he was asking for a boombox, still running for his life. Harry heard something that sounded sudden! He looked back and scream.

"Oh my God! Did you fucking saw that?! He went like a balloon! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen today!" Vaas laughed, falling to his knees as he was laughing at the explosion. After laughing for what seem to be fifteen minutes, he looked at the camera. "I knew this game was going to be fun!" He said to the camera and walked to it. "You can still call me Vaas Montenegro, but call me Vaas." He grinned and shut the camera off.

Here's another chapter of Vaas playing with his toys! I hope you like this chapter as much as I was writing this chapter. This idea came to me when I remembered a cartoon movie and another movie, I kind of like both of them because they're interesting when I combined them! Let's hope I'll make another chapter...


End file.
